No dejare de Amarte
by ElyRnz
Summary: Tonks sufre despues de la muerte de Sirius, despues de todo, el aun es el hombre al que ama. -Editado-


**D**isclaimer: La saga de Harry Potter es creación de J.K Rowling y los derechos son de la WB  
**N/A** al final.

* * *

**N**o dejare de amarte**.  
**  
_-_Eme.Ka_-_

**Y**a ha pasado el tiempo y aunque ya no recuerdo como comenzó, yo aun no dejo de pensar en ti, en mí, en nosotros, en lo que éramos cuando estábamos juntos.  
Sabíamos que estaba mal, sabíamos que estaba prohibido, ¡sabíamos que era una locura! Pero también, ambos sabíamos que nos amábamos.

_¡Que nos amamos!_

Y los recuerdos vienen a mí sin que yo los llamé, como si tu mismo quisieras que recuerde lo feliz podía llegar a ser.

-_Eh cometido tantas estupideces que ya perdí la cuenta_. -te burlabas un día con una sonrisa melancólica. -Y_ esta tal vez es la mas grande pero, por el mismísimo Gryffindor que no la cambiaria por nada. Así se me valla la vida, yo no dejare de amarte_.

Y ahora sé que lo que decía el viejo Dumbledore era verdad, el amor es la magia mas poderosa que existe, no era que no confiara en sus palabras pero, gracias a ti se que ni la muerte puede con algo tan poderoso... como _lo_ nuestro.

Tenías tantas cosas que me enloquecían.

Tu aire rebelde; queriendo parecer un niño, pero logrando ser el hombre que me quitaba el sueño.  
Tu sentido del humor; a veces negro, a veces infantil, a veces tan insoportable pero, siempre consiguiendo una sonrisa de mi parte.  
Tus ojos; aquellos llenos de misterios que no querían ser develados, pero llenos también de respuestas cuando yo requería de una.  
Tus manos; las que me rodeaban siempre para que me sintiera segura, causando que ahora solo sienta lo desprotegida que estoy.

Tú me quitabas la razón, era tan dependiente de ti como lo es un adicto a su droga.  
Mi torpeza aumentaba cuando tú estabas cerca.  
Tu amor curaba como antídoto, porque solo tú lograbas cambiar mi mundo, ese real que se estaba corrompiendo por la guerra en la cual estábamos, por uno que parecía un sueño perfecto en el que solo estábamos tú y yo.  
Pero ya no estas.  
Y ahora siento que esa droga era mas bien un estimulante para seguir luchando.  
Y creo que mi descuido ha aumentado ahora que te tengo lejos...

Aquel día, mientras bajábamos tu me repetías una y otra vez lo mucho que disfrutabas de esos momentos, lo mucho que me amabas... algo sumamenteraro en ti. Yo no le di importancia ¿Por qué hacerlo?  
Y fue ahí cuando Snape mando el comunicado diciendo que Harry había escapado hacia el ministerio, me soltaste, me miraste preocupado, tu cuerpo se tensaba y parecías mas viejo que nunca y yo solo atine a tomarte de la mano y asegurando que todo estaría bien.

_Me equivoque._

Te negaste a quedarte en el cuartel y todos sabíamos el porque, tu lo decías siempre; tenias demasiado por perder.  
Ni siquiera yo intente convencerte de quedarte, no me atrevía, y es ahí donde quisiera regresar el tiempo y poder impedir el que salieras de esa casa.

El transcurso a la cámara de la muerte fue un verdadero suplicio, lo único que existía en ese momento era un silencio que bien podría haberme vuelto sorda, tus miradas furtivas no pasaban desapercibidas y justo antes de entrar, antes de que todo comenzará, me besaste; rápido, furtivo y lleno de algo que parecía perdón.  
Creía que se sentía como una despedida, y quise suponer que por fin me habías vuelto loca.

_Volvía a equivocarme._

Cuando entramos a la lucha no tuve tiempo e nada, salvo de levantar mi varita y aturdir al maldito de Lucius, aquella sala que siempre se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, en ese momento se había vuelto un verdadero campo de batalla, y mientras tu te batías en duelo contra varios mortifagos, yo me sentía a salvo... por el simple hecho de que tu te encontrabas ahí.

_Otra vez me equivocaba._

De un momento a otro comencé a lanzarle hechizos a Bellatrix y ella correspondió con su maldita sonrisa socarrona, sabia perfectamente que ella me superaba, pero yo no podía permitirme dejarme vencer tan rápido. Sin embargo, mi preocupación por ti crecía cada vez mas, como cada vez era mas notoria la superioridad que ejercía Bellatrix sobre mi, y en un momento de debilidad en el que me gire para poder observarte un hechizo dio de lleno en mi pecho logrando que cayera desde la mitad de las gradas y a pesar de estar semiinconsciente te observe lo suficiente como para ver como cambiaba el color de tu cara.

Y apenas pasaron tres latidos para que yo me diera cuenta; yo no estaba a salvo porque en ese momento yo también tenía demasiado por perder... a ti.

No supe que paso después.  
Y quisiera no haberlo hecho nunca.  
¿Por qué no me mato aquel hechizo?  
¿Por qué no lo hizo la caída?  
¿Por qué tuve que abrir los ojos en el peor momento?

Un hechizo te dio de lleno, no pudiste evitar sorprenderte, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta alargando mi sufrimiento.  
Tus ojos se encontraron con los míos hasta que se perdieron detrás del velo, de _ese_ velo.  
El aire me falto, fue como una cuchillada justo sobre mi pecho...  
El grito de euforia de Bellatrix ahogo completamente el mío.

Quería matar, descuartizar, torturar... Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, seguía inmóvil, aun sin levantarme del piso, con los ojos abiertos, con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, con un sufrimiento que estaba por comenzar.

El grito de Harry me saco de ensimismamiento, pero no lo hizo de mi agonía, reaccione lo suficiente para percatarme de que él corría detrás de Bellatrix para tratar de hacer lo que yo también deseaba.

Él perdía un amigo.  
Un padrino.  
Un hombre el cual era mas una combinación de padre-hermano que cualquier otra cosa.

Y yo solo perdía al hombre que aun amo.  
Yo solo perdía parte de mi vida.  
Perdía la razón más importante por querer sobrevivir.

Y todo se volvió rápido.  
Regresaba el bullicio. Innumerables rayos de diversos colores nos rozaban. Kingsley lomaba tu lugar en el duelo. Kingsley era derrotado. Bellatrix huía como la asesina que era. Harry intentaba detenerla. Yo intentaba ponerme de pie. Mis piernas flaqueaban. Moody intentaba consolarme y yo... no podía entender lo que acababa de pasar.

La culpa se volvía casi palpable, la palabra hubiera parecía cobrar _algún_ sentido, y mi vida parecía perderlo cada día mas.  
Si hubiera aguantado la pelea contra ella.  
Si la hubiera matado.  
Si ella me hubiera matado.  
Si tú no me hubieras dejado...

Me odiaba porque sentía la culpa sobre mis hombros, a pesar de todo; de las palabras de consuelo, de los vagos intentos por hacerme sentir bien. Pero la forma en la que me miraban solo hacía que yo supiera que tenía razón.  
_Si yo hubiera..._

Remus, el único que quizás lograba entenderme solo un poco, hablo conmigo, y fue al único que le permití verme llorar, ¡El en verdad lo entendía! Y de una manera de la que aun no logro entender, logro que apareciera una vaga sonrisa en mis labios.

La gente, la gente estúpida a decir verdad, cree que puede hablar de algo que nunca podrá entender.  
Ellos decían que era la forma en la que tú querías morir; en batalla, salvando a los tuyos.  
Ellos decían que yo cada día estaba peor.  
Ellos decían que lo nuestro nunca iba a ser...

_Ellos tenían razón._

Pero aun así no yo quería aceptarlo, no podía soportar la simple idea de no tenerte a mi lado.

Llego el día en el que teníamos que ir a recoger a Harry, me negué y Remus dijo que eso te hubiera gustado.  
Si, era un golpe bajo, pero al fin de cuentas acepte ir.

Y esa noche te soñé.

Con tu aire rebelde, con tu carisma de siempre, con nuestro amor que parecía intacto.  
Hablaste conmigo, me pedias que me cuidara. Te quejabas de lo tonta que era al pensar que era mi culpa y exigías que lo entendiera de una buena vez. También te encargabas de recordarme que seguías al pendiente de mí. Que a pesar de que te arrebataron tu vida no permitirías que te arrebataran tu amor, fuese quien fuese, fuera lo que fuera.

Quizás fueron mi ganas de verte las que hizo que esa noche tú aparecieras en mis sueños, o tal vez de ese modo tú te comunicaste conmigo, pero lo que si fue real fueron dos cosas.  
El dolor parecía desvanecerse... poco a poco.  
Y nunca había escuchado un _te amo_ tan claro como el que me habías dicho.

Y mis ojos, orgullosos que siempre que podían evitaban llorar, se doblegaron ante la realidad.  
No, ya no estabas conmigo.  
Admito que llore como nunca creí que iba a hacerlo.

¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?!

Y hoy frente a la única foto en la que aparecemos los dos -tu aun lado de Remus, yo al otro costado- Tengo que decirte que es difícil saber que ya no estas conmigo, duele saber que tus brazos ya no estarán para darme calor, protección, amor... Duele saber que tus labios no volverán a ser míos, que ya no estarán para susurrarme palabras de cariño.

Es difícil entender y es aun más difícil aceptarlo.

Pero ahora tengo que aprender a sobrevivir; en un mundo de guerra, en un mundo sin ti.  
Pero quiero que sepas que yo se que algún día volveré a estar junto a ti.  
Y sonrió al pensar en eso, y una lágrima sale de mis ojos.  
Porque yo _aun_ te amo.  
Desde ese día en el que te atreviste a robarme un beso.  
Desde el día que supe que serias el hombre al que amaría siempre.

_Y en eso no me eh equivocado._

* * *

**S**olo puedo decir que a mi me gusto el cambio pero, son ustedes los que realmente deben de opinar.

**Edi**_ta_do.

-Y si, tarde menos de lo esperado. ¡Gracias, Doña Inspiracion! _xD_-

**N**os estamos leyendo.

_Eme_.

* * *


End file.
